Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends
"The most beautiful thing you can be is yourself." :—Barbie Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends, or Barbie: Mariposa, is a computer-animated Barbie movie released in 2008. It is the last Barbie Fairytopia movie, and the first Barbie movie that has a protagonist not voiced by Kelly Sheridan; the main character, Mariposa, is voiced by Chiara Zanni. Story Official summary "Join Barbie, in an all-new world of Butterfly Fairies! Mariposa is a beautiful butterfly fairy who loves to read and dream about the world outside her home in the land of Flutterfield. Flutterfield is protected by the Queen's glimmering magical lights, but when the Queen is poisoned by the evil fairy Henna, the special lights begin to go out one by one. It's up to the brave Mariposa and her friends to journey beyond the safe borders of the city in search of a hidden antidote that will save the Queen. Join the butterfly fairy friends on an exciting adventure that will transform them forever!" Full Story Elina, heroine of the Fairytopia films, tells her friend, Bibble, the story of Flutterfield, a faraway kingdom populated by fairies with butterfly wings. Henna, the evil butterfly fairy, has poisoned the queen of Flutterfield in an attempt to take over the kingdom. Due to this, the lights protecting Flutterfield are in danger of going out. These lights protect Flutterfield from the "Skeezites", monsters who eat butterfly fairies, and are connected to the life of Flutterfield's queen. It's up to Mariposa, Zinzie, Rayna, and Rayla to find an antidote to save the queen. They first travel according to the map, but when night falls, they are far from Flutterfield and the Skeezites appear. They engage into a long chase scene, but Mariposa, Rayna and Rayla escape through a gate of red plants. However, the map gets chomped by a Skeezite. Mariposa remembers that there was a sun picture on the map, and she concludes that they should travel west, as toward the rising sun. They then arrive to the Wilderness, and encounter a little flying rabbit named Zinzie, who is a great thrower and loves fluttercorn, leads them to a mermaid statue in exchange for a packet of fluttercorn. They end up all diving into a lake, and find mermaids. Mariposa asks them to tell her the whereabouts of the Cave of Reflections, and the mermaids agree to help them, but they ask for one thing in exchange:Concho shells. However, little merbabies are sleeping and use these shells as pillows, and it is revealed that if you wake the baby, the baby cries and wake up a sea monster. Rayla finds a plant and wrappes it up until it bears the shape of the conch shells. They gently swap the shells with the plant, but one of the babies gets tickled on the nose by a little leaf that wasn't wrapped properly, and the baby woke up and started crying. This woke up the other babies, whom as well started crying, waking up the sea monster. While Mariposa delivers the concho shells to the mermaids, Rayna, Zinzie and Rayla try to escape the sea monster by swimming in different directions. The mermaids help in the end, and they all escape the sea monster. Meanwhile, Queen Marabella has fallen ill, and the guards captured the prince who was trying to find the antidote. The Queen's captain of the guards holds the prince in a conversation, and Mariposa's friend sought out the prince, and freed him. However, Mariposa's best friend tells the prince that she has spotted Henna doing evil things. They decide to follow Henna, and they find out that Henna had taken control over Skeezites just by mixing a strange liquid and thistleburst. The mermaids tell Mariposa where to find the Cave of Reflections, and Mariposa and her friends fly off towards it eagerly, only to find out that the cave was guarded by Skeezites. The fairies manage to trick the monsters, and they all escape into the cave. There, they find their own reflections talking back to themselves, and meet the Fairy of the Cave. She leads the group to different sections, where she proclaims each time "one of you must stay behind". Mariposa was left as the last one, and the fairy guides her toward a place filled with stars. The fairy tells her that one star hold the antidote she needs, and in the end she selects the correct star. They arrive back just in time when the Skeezites start attacking everyone at the Royal fairy castle. Mariposa presents the antidote to the queen and Queen Marabella presents each of them with a crown of flowers. Henna manages to get away with the Seezites, fleeing from the light. After the big rescue of the queen, Mariposa felt she belonged again. Trailer thumb|left|344px|Barbie Mariposa movie trailer Voice Cast *Chiara Zanni as Mariposa *Tabitha St. Germain as Willa, Coral, and a Flutterpixie *Kathleen Barr as Rayna *Erin Matthews as Rayla *Nicole Oliver as Henna *Alessandro Juliani as Prince Carlos *Alistair Abell as Lord Gastrous *Kelly Sheridan as Elina *Lee Tockar as Bibble and Skeezite #2 *Terry Klassen as Skeezite #1 *Jane Barr as Anemone and Queen Marabella *David Kaye as the Royal Guard DVD Bonus Features *"Flutterfield Scavenger Hunt". *"Flutterpixie Dress Up". Trivia *''Barbie: Mariposa'' was nominated for a Leo Award for Best Animation Program or Series in 2008. External Links *[http://www.barbie.com/butterfly/ The official Barbie: Mariposa website] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbie_Mariposa Barbie: Mariposa on Wikipedia] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1201561/ Barbie: Mariposa on IMDb] Category:Barbie Fairytopia movies